


Overprotective Sibling and Raidraptor Gift

by Satsu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsu/pseuds/Satsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun landed in the hospital and his friends thought about making something special when he will appear at his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective Sibling and Raidraptor Gift

It was late evening already when Yuugo was talking with his best friend, Rin through his phone. “Rin, how could this happen?” he asked once again. Rin sighed, preparing herself to repeat everything she said to Yuugo a few minutes ago.

“Like that. Ruri wanted try our Duel Runner, but since her brother… What was his name again?” Yuugo scratched his head. “Shun? Yeah, I think his name was Shun…”

“Yes, exactly!” Rin couldn’t understand why she was always forgetting about Shun’s name. “But since Shun saw her, he just went all overprotective again and so, trying to show Ruri how dangerous it could be to her… Well…” Rin sweatdropped.

Yuugo blinked a few times, before he understood what had happened. “Shun crushed on my Duel Runner, right? But how it is possible?!” Yuugo shouted, standing up from his bed. “He was amazing on his Duel Runner during Friendship Cup!”

“I would love to remind you, that Duel Runners have Autopilot mode when dueling…” Rin said with a bored tone. “Oh yeah, I forgot.” Rin facepalmed, hearing Yuugo’s voice. ‘What an idiot…’ she thought, looking at Serena and Ruri. They were checking Shun if he was okay. He of course said that he is, but his hisses of pain whenever he wanted to move his right leg, were saying something completely different.

“You poor thing…” Serena sighed, forcing Shun to stay where he was. “But I’m fine.” he whined, getting impatience. “Yeah, and I’m the princess. Just stay still.” she ordered while Ruri was cheeking his leg. “I think that you broke it, brother. Yuzu!” Ruri shouted. Yuzu only nodded her head, already calling for help.

“What? What plan?” Rin asked confused since she wasn’t listening to what Yuugo was saying. Yuugo sighed. “You will see. Just come to Shun’s house at 6:00 pm with other girls.” with that, Yuugo hang up, leaving confused Rin. She stared at her phone blankly. ‘What is he planning?’

***

“I’m thinking… Why Yuugo wants to meet at that hour?” Yuzu thought out loud as she with Ruri walked out of the hospital. Serena stayed with Shun. When the war ended, they got really close to each other. Ruri thought that it was cute, since Serena was caring about Shun that much.

“I don’t know… It’s weird.” she said, as the two of them were walking through the streets of Xyz Dimension. “I heard from Rin that Yuugo is planning something…”

“Wait! Yuugo?! Planning something?!” Yuzu paled as she stopped walking. Ruri looked at her. “Somethings wrong?” Ruri asked, kind confused. Yuzu quickly shook her head, grabbed Ruri’s hand and guide her to her house.

***

“This there… And this there!” Yuugo pointed at the right side of the large thing Yuuto thought will be a nice gift. Yuuto sighed, walking with the right wing. “Do you think it will be good?” Yuya asked, looking at mumbling Yuuto. “I think… Wait, a little higher!” Yuugo said. Yuuto, trying to be calm, put the wing higher.

“Now I think it’s a bit too high…” Yuya said with all knowing tone. “You think so?” Yuugo asked, ignoring the death glares he was receiving from Yuuto. Yuuri, who was looking at everyone, decided to finally help poor Yuuto who was on the edge of his nerves.

“Let me help you~” he said in a melodious voice, taking the right wing from Yuuto’s hands and placing it at some point. “Now it’s perfect!” Yuugo yelled. In that moment, Yuzu with Ruri walked to Ruri’s garden. They both stopped at the doorway, seeing the replica of Raidraptor. “Guys, what are you…”

“Oh, there you are!” Yuugo exclaimed, waving to Ruri and Yuzu. In the same time, Rin walked into the garden through another doors. “I bought the paint that you asked me for.” Rin looked at the replica. “I have to say that it’s really nice replica.”

“It was your idea Yuugo?” Yuzu asked, still shocked. Yuugo nodded his head with a smile on his face. “Since Shun is in hospital, it would be nice to give him a gift or something…”

“And he thought about making for him a Duel Runner…” Yuya sighed as Yuugo’s smile disappeared from his face. “It was my idea to make a replica of Raidraptor!” Yuuto stated, rubbing his hurting arms. “And that is why you have to work on it, almost all alone…” Yuuri mumbled, receiving a death glare from Yuuto.

Yuzu and Ruri looked at each other. “No more sitting guys!” Yuzu shouted, grabbing Yuya’s hand and guiding him to Rin. Ruri just picked up Yuugo and when she placed him down before the replica she said: “Now you will work too. Yuuto is going on a break!” she grabbed Yuuto’s hand and guided him to the chairs. Yuugo just sighed. “It would be much more easier to build a Duel Runner.” Yuuri patted him on the back. “You will deal with it somehow.”

***

Serena was waiting outside the hospital with a little bouquet of flowers. She was a little nervous. She knew that Shun was suppose to be released from hospital today, but it was making her a little nervous. ‘Okay Serena, be calm. It’s not like you did anything bad…’ she thought. Serena didn’t know why she was feeling like this.

“You are very stressed today.” she jumped when she heard Shun’s voice. She turned around. Shun was smiling lightly at her. “I see they gave you crutches…” Serena’s smile disappear from her face when she saw how Shun was supporting himself with these crutches. Shun ruffled her hair. “Don’t be sad, I will be alright.” he said. Serena smiled a little, clenching her fists on the bouquet of flowers. Shun looked at the flowers. “These are for me?”

Serena looked at the flowers and without looking at him, she nodded her head. “It’s very nice of you.” Shun said.

“A-Anyway. We have to go somewhere.” Serena mumbled, grabbing Shun by the arm. She was glad that she could find a way of this embarrassing situation. But on the way to Shun’s house, she was feeling that he was still looking at her.

***

“Everything’s ready?” Ruri asked, looking at the replica which was covered by some old clothes that they could find in their houses. Yuya with Yuzu nodded their heads, holding the clothes. “They’re coming!” Yuugo shouted, running in Ruri’s direction. “Okay! Everyone on their positions!”

***

Shun blinked as he heard Yuugo’s voice. ‘It was only my imagination…’ he thought, walking slowly with Serena by his side. “Shun…” Serena started a little bit quieter than usual. “Yes?” Shun asked, shocked by Serena’s sudden change. “I have been thinking for a while about it, but…” she took a deep breath. “Do you think that… We could have been… In relationship?” Shun stopped walking when he heard that.

“You serious?” Shun asked. Serena stopped and nodded her head. ‘Please, don’t reject me!’ she thought, already panicking. Then, she heard a soft laugh. “What’s so funny?” she asked, turning to him, face all red. “If I didn’t have these, I would hug you right now.” he said, lowering himself and kissing her on the forehead. “Then… That means yes?” Shun nodded his head. Serena smiled and hugged him carefully. “Thanks.”

Shun smiled. “I thought that we had to go somewhere.” he said. Serena only smiled at him. “Yes, but this question was more important.” she smiled, grabbing his arm gently and guiding him to his house.

***

Shun stopped before his house, seeing that something was in his garden. “And what is that?” he pointed at the thing. Serena smiled sweetly. “You will see~” Shun sighed, but didn’t say anything as he allowed Serena to guide him to the garden.

“Now guys!” Ruri shouted as Shun with Serena walked to the garden. Everyone else uncovered the replica of Raidraptor and shouted: “Welcome back!!!”

“You did it for me?” Shun breathed, looking at the detailed replica of Raidraptor. “Yes, since you are such a stupid big brother…” Ruri said as Yuya, Yuuri and Yuzu ran into the house. “We will have a little dinner here in the garden.” Serena mumbled, leaving Shun and helping everyone else with preparing the table. Shun only shook his head and sat on the nearest chair.

“I got a nice gift and a very cute girlfriend today… My family and friends are safe… I only want to be able to walk normally again…” he said, observing Serena. His cute little girlfriend.


End file.
